A la junjou ¿Mistake?
by Idachi
Summary: Ludwig y Feliciano son unas personas en su colegio, y otras cuando nadie los ve, es un lado que nadie se imaginaria del bobalicon de Feliciano y el rudo de Ludwig. 3er. Pareja de mi saga "A la junjou" tranquilas que solo me falta una y las dejo en paz xD Enjoy Gerita.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es auspiciado por:….. Un pájaro metalero xD **

**Como sigo este es la cuarta pareja! ****Up! Junjou Mistake TTwTT Estoy feliz! xD**

**Bueno Hetalia no es mio es del sensual y hermoso hidekaz! xD**

**El personaje principal viene siendo Ludwig :B es Gerita**

*******************************A la Junjou ¿Mistake?***************************

Sin duda dicen que la persona más preciada para ti es aquella que te da buenas experiencias o te trata al igual que tu a ella, pero… yo no diría eso… me siento como en un campo de batalla siendo yo un soldado contra un gran ejercito, solo para proteger al rey… el cual me obligo a ser su caballero personal. No está mal, tengo buena… ¿paga? Si se podría decir que siempre me cocina, puede ser.

-Ludwig… Maldición, puedes pasarme eso, le dije a Lovino que no lo dejara tan alto-

Simplemente ser conocido y conocerlo ha sido nuestra unión más fuerte, todo empezó cuando estaba viviendo por unos meses con mi abuelo en Italia, dijo que tenía un amigo de su infancia allá en ese hermoso país y que quería visitarlo, como yo era muy apegado a mi abuelo no quería que se fuera, a fin de cuentas me llevo a mi junto a mi hermano Gilbert, yo tenía aproximadamente 5 años, yo siempre fui serio… porque soy muy tímido, en el jardín de niños me tenían miedo por el simple hecho de no hablar… y porque me agarre a golpes con otro niño por burlarse de una niña que me gustaba. Al llegar a Italia y entrar al nuevo jardín de niños fue totalmente distinto, los chicos me miraban curiosos… a mí y a mi hermano, yo por tener el cabello muy claro de color rubio y mis ojos demasiado celestes, a mi hermano por ser albino y con ojos rojos, siempre que jugábamos, mi hermano era el malvado, a él le encantaba, un día en ese jardín de niños vi que estaban molestando a una pequeña niña, muy linda por cierto, pero realmente no la estaban molestando, simplemente estaban jugando muy brusco y esa niña no era mujer, si no era niño, el cual jugaba mas brusco que ellos, así que antes de decir algo analice la situación. Y mejor pregunte si podía unirme al juego.

Era la hora de salida y mi hermano seguía jugando con otro niño el cual es el hermano de este niño que parecía niña, estábamos sentados y cansados, nuestros hermanos sí que tenían demasiada energía… pero el mío porque comió chocolate. -¿Cómo te llamas niño rubio?...- Esa fue la primera palabra que me dirigió, realmente esa vocecita es de niña!

-M… me llamo… Ludwig…- Como si fuera algo de que dejar pasar, abrió sus ojos un poco aburrido, y dio un bufido, lo cual me desconcertó de cierta manera. -¿P… pasa algo?...- Me miro un poco indiferente, jamás entendí eso.

-Eres aburrido… tu también piensas que soy niña, plebeyo…- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona… esto realmente no pensé que pasara. En ese mismo día, más bien en esa noche, conocimos mi hermano y yo, al mejor amigo de su infancia, resulto ser el abuelo de esos dos niños… cosas de la vida, vi que traía puesto un vestido, pero su madre estaba tan entretenida tomándole fotos que no se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado y él se puso nervioso… ¿Quién no?.

Y así fue nuestra gran dicha de que lo conozca tan bien… después de eso nos visitábamos mutuamente, pero yo siento que me trata como un sirviente… cuando nadie nos ve… siempre que estamos enfrente de alguien saca su peculiar "ve" y me fastidia que no muestre su verdadero ser a todos, ¡Hasta se lo oculta a su hermano! No se… como rayos fue que eh soportado ya 10 años desde entonces.

-¿Ludwig?...- Simplemente hasta no sé cómo es que me sigo juntando hasta en el colegio con el… nuestros padres quisieron pasar juntos un tiempo en Japón… terminamos en la escuela "W"… simplemente no sé cómo es que… -¿Me estas escuchando?...-

Me enamore de él…

-¿Eh?... ¿Me hablabas?...- El castaño me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. A lo que yo solo hice la cabeza gacha en forma de disculpa.

-No importa, pásame esa cosa de allá arriba…- Mire el frasco lleno de dulces que estaba arriba de la alacena, solo me estiro un poco y la tomo, seguidamente se la paso al chico castaño. –Me molesta…- No entendí eso dicho, solo le miro desconcertado. –Me molesta que seas tan alto… yo apenas y alcanzo el penúltimo estante…-

-No puedo evitar ser alto… es mi genética…- El castaño solo dio un bufido. –Esto… ¿Qué estas cocinando?...- El olor que impregnaba en la cocina hizo que me se perdiera en un mundo de sabores y colores, olía realmente bien. Me encantaba cada vez que cocinaba, siempre que lo hacía nunca veía a ese niño caprichudo que se enojaba por todo.

-Estoy haciendo un pastel y chuletas… recuerda que mi perro come sanamente y solamente las cosas que yo le hago, sin grasa… perfectamente cocinadas… no confió en los chef´s caninos…- Y además de que es muy pretencioso. Es muy bueno en arte… en donde vive siempre está lleno de pinturas hechas por él. Supongo que me enamore de su lado artístico… -Es por eso que estas aquí… tu probaras mi pastel cuando lo acabe y me dirás lo que le hace falta ¿De acuerdo?...- Solo asentí… nunca cambiara.

En todo proceso me le quede viendo, su pequeña sonrisa cada vez que cocinaba, sus ojos cuando brillaban cada vez que estaba satisfecho con algo, su sonrisa falsa bobalicona… realmente… no se porque me enamore… simplemente lo hice. Siento que soy masoquista, si alguna vez me animo a decírselo… no creo que me corresponda… el es un perfecto Casanova… suspire, eso hizo que me viera de reojo, poniendo cara aburrida. –Te aburre esto…- Nunca me pregunta, siempre me confirma, yo negué con la cabeza –No mientas…- Le mire con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Sabes que odio que TU me mientas…- Me acerque a él agarre con mi dedo un poco de betún que había hecho y lo chupe.

-Sabes que me encanta verte cocinar…- Dije dándole una sonrisa… a veces creo que doy demasiadas indirectas.

-Si sigues como un esposo recién casado te voy a castrar… no me vas a llevar a la cama Ludwig…- Eso me tomo desprevenido.

-¡Yo no me quiero acostar contigo!...-

-Entonces estás diciendo que no te parezco atractivo…- Mi lengua se trabo y no supe que decir, realmente… me pone de nervios. Mi cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, me imagine a Feliciano en la cama… con el betún alrededor de su cuerpo, y escrito con chocolate "Este pastel es solo para ti Ludwig" y luego… me abofetee mentalmente, no puedo ponerme así aquí, debo al menos respetar que esta no es mi casa. –Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Enserio Luddy! Me encanta hacerte este tipo de bromas, sé que no quisieras acostarte conmigo, somos hombres… jamás creería que tu te enamorarías de mi… nunca… aparte, somos amigos desde la infancia…- Di un suspiro cansado, esto realmente me fatiga.

Vi como adornaba el pastel cada detalle, el tiempo que le dedicaba me sorprendía totalmente… realmente él es… fabuloso.

*******************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?*****************************

-Es tarde… ¿Te quedaras a dormir?...- Lo mire confundido, me dolía el estomago comí mucho pastel, siento que aumente 3 kilos, pero con tal de satisfacerlo. Mire el reloj, eral las 11:00 PM que podía hacer, mis padres no se preocuparían, saben dónde estoy, solo asentí y nos fuimos directo a su habitación, se empezó a cambiar en frente de mi. –Si quieres me tomo una foto, duran más…- Me di cuenta de lo que me decía, mire hacia otro lado y decidí quitarme la ropa también. Rio por lo bajo –Esta la pijama que se te quedo la vez pasada en ese cajón…- Me lo señalo y yo fui hacia él. Saque una camisa blanca y un short azul y me los puse, sentí una mirada en mi espalda voltee y vi que era Feliciano.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Me molesta…-

-¿Eh?...- Se me acerco y recorrió sus manos sobre mi pecho.

-Me molesta que estés demasiado musculoso… ¿¡Por qué!...- Se cruzo de brazos con un puchero, yo solo puse una mano en su cabeza y la acaricie suavemente. Estoy en el equipo de futbol y no mido mi fuerza. Me quito la mano de un golpe y me beso… yo sorprendido no supe que hacer… no se qué hacer…

**************************** A la junjou ¿Mistake?*******************************

**Seee… yo tampoco se que rayos… xD bueno acepto de todo! No me maten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenooo este el el capi 2! Wiwiwiwiwiiiiiiiii WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok ya, :B TTwTT me hacen feliz! xD desde que vi el contador de visitas soy mas feliz O.O no puedo creerlo xD LOL ok **

**Hetalia no es mio es del sensual de hidekaz :B**

**Advertencias… un Feliciano muy calenturiento y caprichudo… **

**Enjoy!**

Separe a Feliciano un poco brusco a lo que él se volvió a pegar a mi fundiendo nuestros labios, lo trate de quitar de nuevo, pero… no pude me deje arrastrar por el hacia su cama, con una fuerza que desconocía que él tuviera, me tumbo y se subió arriba, yo aun estando en las nubes no me di cuenta que empezó a lamerme el cuello, cuando lo hice, cambie de roles ahora yo estando arriba de él. Besándonos con lujuria, un sentimiento el cual jamás había presenciado, las ganas que estaba empezando a tener, el deseo de hacer mío al chico castaño, que por primera vez, estaba a mi merced yo sin saber que debía hacer, ya que era mi primera vez, lo cual dudo de Feliciano, estaba entrando en nervios así que me detuve y me senté tratando de pensar un poco la situación, no puedo ver la cara de Feliciano en estos momentos.

-Vee… eres demasiado tímido Lud…- Y yo que pensé que ese Tic verbal solo era para esconder su ser –No importa, ahora sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza…- Me sorprendí, ¿El realmente…?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas que pasa por mi cabeza?...- Pregunte sin mirarlo.

-Que no soy una chica como para hacerlo... Que soy... Tu mejor amigo... Y te quieres disculpar...- Su voz sonaba apagada, por alguna extraña razón... No era el tono de niño engreído que siempre escucho en el. Esto se está tornando muy extraño.-Eso no es lo que...- -Buenas noches...- Se acostó, yo como acostumbro me dormí junto a él en la cama, pero esta vez el me dio la espalda, no pude dormir.

*****************************A la Junjou Mistake**********************************

Al despertar sentí algo arriba de mi, vi que era Feliciano que estaba acurrucado, yo sin saber me abrace a él y me acomode.-No pensé que fueras tan apasionado...- Me sobresalte, me aleje, al hacer eso me caí de la cama haciendo que la madre de Feliciano viera que se había escuchado, después de decirle que me caí, me dio una tierna sonrisa y se fue, aconsejándome que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Me molesta...- ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué pasa?...- No sé si debí preguntar la verdad lo hice sin pensar.

-Que te dejes tocar por otras personas...- Se levanto de la cama directo a su baño, en eso entro Lovino hecho una furia.

-FELICIANO! ¡¿ Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tomes mi shampoo?...- Yo estaba esperando a que no me dijera nada, la verdad es que Lovino me intimida un poco.

-ve~ nichaan sabes que me gusta tu shampoo~ te comprare otro~...- Salió con esa cara bobalicona... Porque ni siquiera en frente de su hermano el...

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Más vale que me lo regreses o te pesara idiota!...- Me volteo a ver a mi... Mierda... -CHIGIIIIIIIII! ¿¡Que hace el cara de patata aquí?...- Grito su tic verbal "CHIGI" estos hermanos son extraños, me pregunto si Lovino sería igual que Feliciano.

-Veee~ niichan no seas malo con Luddy~ se quedo a dormir conmigo...- Me dan tantas ganas de decirle a Lovino como es realmente Feliciano... Pero no puedo... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar al amor de mi vida evitándome.

-pefw! Bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije, ¡estupido hermano menor!...- Se fue como llego... Refunfuñando.-Vamos a bañarnos... Si no se nos ara tarde...

-Vamos a bañarnos... Si no se nos ara tarde... De nuevo...- Escuche como su regadera empezó a salir agua, entre en el baño y vi... Más bien me empecé a embobar viendo como Feliciano se sacaba la ropa, me sonroje a más no poder, trate de reaccionar, pero me era imposible. -Ludwig... ¿Cuál te meterás? ¿A la regadera o la tina?...- sentí como de golpe regresaba a la realidad, si no des pues de ponerme excitado en cierta parte...

-¡Me meteré en la tina!...- Dije casi al instante, vi que me dio una mirada incrédula, solo dio un suspiro y se metió a la regadera, yo con cuidado a que no viera mi entre pierna, me voltee y trate de quitarme la ropa. Sentí la mirada de Feliciano a todo lo que hacía. -¿Q...qué pasa?...- Trate de sonar normal, pero se me hacía imposible.

-Que es la primera vez que te escondes... Y eso me molesta...- voltee a ver su cara y realmente estaba enfadado... Tengo miedo, cuando un Vargas se enoja da mucho miedo, y lo eh visto en carne propia, el abuelo de Feliciano, y Feliciano... Se agarro a golpes con Lovino, pero Feliciano empezó a llorar para que regañaran al otro… lo cual logro.

-Bueno… es… es que… es que yo…. T…tuve un sueño húmedo y bueno… es por eso que te abrase y… y… estaba bueno… excitado… bueno…-

-Si ya entendí, estos temas no son tu fuerte…- Es la peor humillación que eh tenido en mi vida, me siento totalmente avergonzado, simplemente me sumergí en la tina y me lave.

****************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?********************************

Llegamos al salón de clases muy apenas, le habíamos pedido a Kiku que nos llevara unas revistas al colegio, así que corrimos lo más que pudiéramos por que nos emocionamos al recordarlo, que fue cuando íbamos a una cuadra de casa –Ve! Kiku! ¡Ciao!...- Salto sobre mi amigo y casi lo asfixia yo creo en el abrazo de oso que le dio.

-Ohayo Ferichiano-kun, Rudowi-san…-

-Buenos días…- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, veo a Kiku y su inocente forma de ser, otra de las personas más engañadas, si supiera que detrás de esa sonrisa bobalicona, esta un chico caprichudo que hace lo que quiere porque quiere y cuando quiere, y que detrás de mi mirada seria esta un chico que solo quiere mostrar sus miedos y sus preocupaciones, a veces creo que me dará parálisis facial, por tener siempre la mirada dura –A veces creo que no podre soportar estar así…- ¿Qué acabo de decir?, ¡Mierda! Feliciano me va a matar… adiós mundo cruel.

Feliciano me está mirando, no puedo voltear a verlo a los ojos, aaah! ¡Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera -¿Qué?...-

-¿A qué te refieres Ludwig-san?...-

-E…eh bueno, es que estoy un poco presionado por el entrenador de futbol, ya que empezara la temporada… tu sabes…- Estaba totalmente nervioso, la mirada de Feliciano podría mostrarse confundida, pero sus ojos no… tengo miedo.

-Oh, es cierto Ludwig-san tendrá un partido dentro de poco…- Si Kiku supiera sobre mi desespero y que me acaba de salvar lo besaría, bueno no tanto, pero estaría muy agradecido, cambie el tema constantemente, empecé a hablar sobre cualquier anime, o caricaturas que veía cuando niño, solo hasta que toco el timbre que marcaba hora de receso, la cual aproveche para ir a mi entrenamiento de futbol, pase por el pasillo y vi a Alejandro, buen chico, que claro… se ve en sus ojos que él es muy sincero. Vi que estaba con Alf… ¡Ese no es Alfred! Pero menudo parecido que tiene, bueno en fin, fui directo hacia los vestidores y me puse mi uniforme, se supone que el entrenamiento es después de clases, pero… no quiero ahora estar cerca de Feliciano, me da un poco de miedo. Vi al entrenador con su asistente y me acerque, me dijo que les pusiera hacer ejercicio y a entrenar a los novatos, espero poder concentrarme en esto.

*****************************No saldrás tan fácil lo sabias****************************

Después del entrenamiento, el cual fue agotador, me junte con mis compañeros de equipo y vimos como las porristas se acercaban, ellas son muy lindas con nosotros (Todas tienen novio), empezamos a decir bromas, sorprendentemente Alfred no se fue temprano, pero bueno, entre más personas mejor, me estaba divirtiendo muy bien, ya ni recuerdo porque estaba preocupado.

-Ludwig, creo que vinieron a recogerte…- Voltee a ver a Braginski confundido ¿Quién vendría aquí por mi?.

-¡Ludwiiiig!...- Escuche esa voz cantarina, voltee al lugar de donde provenía como si fuera una película de terror, enserio… estaba haciéndome en los pantalones de miedo, literalmente. –Vee vámonos, tenemos que llegar temprano a casa…- Mire a mis compañeros y a las chicas, no quería irme, pero…

-Si quieres adelántate, yo iré más tarde…- Mierda. No debí haber dicho eso.

-Eeeh… pero prometiste que llegaríamos temprano, Ludwig a cambio de… ellos, tu tienes cosas que hacer…- No pensé que pasaría algo como esto, pero… Feliciano está mostrando un poco de su ser, creo que está demasiado enojado, no… ESTA ENOJADISIMO! -Tienes un compromiso y tienes que cumplirlo, soy tu amigo y me lo prometiste…-

-Feliciano, es que había quedado con ellos y bueno…-

-¡Lo prometiste! Prefieres estar con esos que conmigo ¡TU mejor amigo! Desde la infancia…- "Esos" Feliciano podrá ser muchas cosas, pero jamás pensé que llegara el día en que me desesperada así –Oh es que acaso necesitas a un montón de culi-sueltas que se dicen ser porristas…- Eso lo dijo en Italiano, el único que le entendió creo que fue Braginski, porque lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Ah… Chicos lo siento tengo que irme, es urgente…- Salí lo más rápido que pude, estaba enojado, ¡¿Por qué mierdas Feliciano actuó así? A veces realmente me cuesta entenderlo del todo.

Llegamos a casa de Feliciano, estando fuera de ella me arme de valor:

-Feliciano… ¿Qué mierda te pasa?...- Me miro indiferente y molesto. -¿¡Ahora no puedo estar cerca de nadie?...- Me ignoro y se metió a la casa, le empecé a reclamar más cosas, pero el solo me ignoraba. Lo peor de todo es que me cerró la puerta en la cara. Me importo un carajo y entre.

-¡Feliciano!... ¿Por qué rayos te fuiste así?...- Grite con todo mi sentimiento, necesito saber que quiere.

-¿¡Como que porque! No soy yo el que se está dejando tocar así por las porristas, a no pues si es la persona enfrente de mí, ve con ellas no me importa…- ¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda habla? ¿Acaso Feliciano estaba celoso?

-Feliciano… ¿estas… celoso?...-

-¡No estoy celoso! Simplemente me molesta como son de arrastradas contigo las porristas, y tú te dejas tocar así por esas zorras…- Está mintiendo, conozco cada parte de su mirada.

-Sabes lo que estás diciendo al menos…- Siempre trato de que entre en razón, pero simplemente es imposible.

-Calla, ¡tu presencia me molesta!...- Esto es la guerra Feliciano, no te saldrás bien de esta.

-Eso no lo dijiste ayer cuando TÚ te pusiste igual que ellas… El que debe estar molesto soy yo, no tu, no somos pareja y te me pones haciendo una escenita en medio de mis compañeros de equipo…- Le mire con reproche, vi como abría los ojos y empezaba a enfurecerse más, no me voy a hechas hacia atrás, esta vez no, estoy arto de que me trate como quiere.

-¡Ah! Ahora soy yo, no es mi culpa que esos gorilas no tengan vida…- ¿Eso me hace uno?

-Tu me impusiste un comportamiento, el cual solo lo hiciste para tu beneficio, a mi no me gusta ser duro ¡Y lo sabes! Por tu culpa no puedo ser como quiero con mis amigos…-

-Pensé que yo era tu amigo…- ¿Lo eres? O mejor dicho ¿Lo soy?

-Desde que nos conocimos no lo has impuesto así… me voy, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, ni creas que si vuelves a acercarte así con esa actitud bobalicona a mí, yo mismo te voy a desenmascarar, estoy arto de que me trates como quieres…- Salí de allí con un portazo, ya no importa lo que pase, si Feliciano cree que voy a dejar pasar esto y que seguirá manejándome a como se le antoje está mal.

Corrí hasta mi casa, ignore completamente lo que me decía mi hermano mayor y mi padre, subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama boca abajo, me sentía totalmente temeroso y tembloroso, jamás había tratado a Feliciano así, me siento arrepentido, creo que lo que siento por él es más fuerte que mi cordura, no voy a poder soportar no estar al lado de él… pero ya no hay retroceso… no mas…

******************************No lo arruinaste, simplemente diste un paso mas************************************

**Weell aquí termina este cap xP Lo se me tarde con este xD es que se me ocurrió otra mensada y salió el Fic " Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia Edition" y pods ya sabran :D **

**Se aceptan sugerencias y reviews :D si no pedobear se los cog… digo comera :D **

**Matta!**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Quieres volver a empezar?

**Este video es auspisiado por… nadie la verdad**

**Cap 3 Up!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece si no que a Papá Hidekaz :D Nuestro gran padre de la historia LOL**

********************************A la Junjou ¿Mistake?*******************************

* * *

Ha pasado más de una semana y me siento terriblemente mal, es extraño no hablar con Feliciano, o incluso tener que evitar las preguntas de Kiku sobre qué está pasando entre él y yo, no quiero que él me odie más de lo que ya, si de por sí, cuando nuestras familias se juntan ni siquiera cruzamos palabra y hay una atmosfera extraña. Y este Lovino no había estado por que se fue con Antonio y mi hermano estuvo fastidiándome, y yo sin salida de él tuve que aceptar cualquier juego que quería hacer, en clases solo nos hablábamos si había algún trabajo en equipo o algo por el estilo. Pero fuera de eso nada, he ido a mis entrenamientos y bueno, he estado muy distraído y eso casi nos cuesta un partido, también me costó mitad de juego, me sacaron. –Hey west…-

Sé que soy distraído, pero creo que se me está notando mas ya que… bueno -¡West!...- Di un respingo, estaba acostado según yo leyendo un libro, y mi hermano me estaba llamando sin darme cuenta, creo que necesito ayuda, o simplemente pienso demasiado las cosas. -¡Quítate de ahí!...- Sin saberlo me tiro del piso y se sentó en el sofá, agarro el control remoto y prendió el televisor, me sobe mi retaguardia, me levante del piso para sentarme a un lado de él. –Oye…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Lovino le conto a mi asombrosa persona que discutiste con Feliciano…- Mierda, Lovino estaba en casa ese día y lo olvide por completo. –No es nada asombroso de tu parte… y extraño ¿Qué paso?...- Voltee a verlo un poco temeroso, empecé a sudar en frio. Vi que la mirada de Gilbert era seria, pocas veces lo es… tendré que decirle.

-Bueno… creo que tendré que empezar desde el principio…-

* * *

**Esta parte ya será de Feliciano.**

Aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, Ludwig siempre fue la persona más importante para mí, el solo verlo con esas putas porristas me hervía la sangre, se que el que estuvo equivocado fui yo y no el, cuando veo la cara de Ludwig vi que su cara es una de pena y culpa, no me puedo sentir la mierda más grande del mundo, sin dudarlo él ha sido la persona que más he querido en mi vida, si… yo amo a Ludwig, sé que soy caprichudo y todo lo demás pero es que si supieran que cada vez que le digo a Ludwig que "Me molesta" es cuando quería decirle "Me encanta". Sé que esto es demasiado contradictorio a mi verdadera personalidad pero, lo que digo en verdad… ¡Ya ni sé que mierdas digo! Todo es culpa de Ludwig.

-Cariño…- Mi madre, porque simplemente no me deja a solas y ya ¿¡Que parte de mi azote de puerta no entiende!?. -¿Puedo pasar?...-

-Ya estas adentro…- Dije con pesadez, estaba acostado en mi cama boca abajo tapado completamente con mi sabana. -¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Podemos hablar?...- Me levante un poco para mirarla, vi que tenia la mirada preocupada, odio que me mire así, fue la misma que me hizo cuando le dije a mi padre que no quería la compañía. Al levantarme completamente asentí. -¿Paso algo contigo y Ludwig?...-

-El idiota de Lovino ya te fue con el chisme…- Me desespera que Lovino trate de hacerse la del hermano mayor ¡Solo será mayor por unos meses! –No paso nada importante… solo, discutimos…- A lo que Lovino y yo somos hermanos por meses, es porque yo soy el hijo bastardo de mi padre, ella es mi madrastra, ya que mi verdadera madre murió en mi nacimiento. No eran amantes, simplemente una amiga de infancia de mi padre que quería sentir como ser madre, pero nunca se caso, en torno yo me parezco mas al idiota de mi padre, el cual se atrevió a enfermarse y tratar de que compitiera con su hijo legitimo por su puta compañía. Maldito viejo, el único que realmente siento que me ha querido de mi familia a sido mi abuelo… hace muchos años que no lo veo ya que desapareció.

-Feliciano… No le diré nada a tu padre sobre esto, pero me gustaría que arreglaras las cosas con tu hermano y con Ludwig, el es un buen chico, sabes que te quiere mucho…- Con solo que ella lo mencionara me empecé a sentir nuevamente como una mierda, sentí como mis ojos volvían a humedecerse y salir en cantidad. –No llores, ven…- Me acerque soltando algunos gemidos tristes, cuando llegue a ella me abrazo y yo hundí mi cabeza en su hombro mojándola con mis lagrimas, gimiendo y aferrándome a ella.

-No quiero que Ludwig se enoje conmigo así…- Volví a dar un gemido lastimero muy fuerte –Me siento una mierda…- Se que habrá sido la primera mala palabra dicha en voz alta y no enfrente de Ludwig pero necesitaba desahogarme, me quede así con ella hasta que me quede dormido.

**************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?***********************************************

En la mañana siguiente fue la más difícil de todas, tener que ver a Lovino de ida a la escuela fue totalmente pesada, el se fue con Antonio pero regreso a casa por ropa, vi que tenía un pequeño sonrojo al compas de que leía sus mensajes de texto, tal vez y mis sospechas son cierta y esta de calenturiento con Antonio, me imagino la escena de ellos besuqueándose en medio de la calle sin importar lo que alguien diga, porque ellos se aman… Que mierda tan cursi. Me sacudí mentalmente, el idiota de Lovino a de estar simplemente acostándose con Antonio, recordé lo que pensé hace un momento pero con personas diferentes, esta vez era Ludwig y yo… ¡¿Por qué mierdas pienso algo tan putamente cursi?!. Di un bufido a lo que Lovino me miro con cara irritada.

-Ya dime la verdad…- Lo mire escéptico y le di una sonrisa fingida.

-Vee… ¿A qué te refieres nii-chan?...- Me miro mas irritado.-¿Ve?...-

-Deja de fingir Feliciano, Gilbert me dijo lo que paso, eres un maldito egoísta ¡Un puto egoísta! Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a la persona que más te quiere…- ¿De… que está hablando Lovino?, Estoy asustado ¿Gilbert? ¿La persona que más me quiere? A mí me quieren solo porque finjo ser otra persona, pero… ¿hablara de Ludwig? No, no creo, el me debe detestar después de todo… sentí una pequeña punzada en mi pecho, pero aun así duele a morir. –No puedo creerlo de ti pero… es la verdad ¿¡Porque mierdas hiciste al macho patatas sufrir!? El te quiere mucho, ¿Por qué no le dejaste ser él?...- Quite mi mascara y le mire desafiante, el trago saliva, lo sé porque hasta yo lo escuche.

-Tú no eres nadie para cuestionarme, o es que ¿quieres que le diga a papá que eres gay?…- Bingo, di en el punto débil de Lovino.

-No te atrevas Feliciano…- Di una sonrisa triunfadora, pero luego vi que el cambio su expresión a una parecida a la mía y empezó a reír por lo bajo, entrecerré los ojos.

-O ¿Tu quieres que le diga a papá como es su niñito realmente?...-Maldito.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Gilbert?...-

-Según le conto Ludwig, llorando, que no aguantaba no hablarte por la discusión que tuvieron, la razón es porque te pusiste como una puta novia obsesiva y… que tu obligaste a Ludwig a ser diferente a como el realmente es…- Su cara tenía un poco de tristeza. Que bobo.

-Yo solo dije una cosa antes, y él me siguió el juego, que no me culpe de algo que el también contribuyo…-

-Ese no es el caso Feliciano, hiciste enojar a Ludwig, lo cual hizo que discutieran, aparte… lastimaste su persona, a él no le gusta pelear contigo…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, tu siempre te quejas de que es un "Macho patatas" como para que sepas lo que él siente respecto a mi…-

-Yo lo sé porque yo también miro con esos ojos a alguien… los ojos que siempre vi desde la primaria fue de amor… entiende, acabas de alejar a la persona que más te amaba…- Otra punzada, siento que esta fue más fuerte. –Dime, ¿Qué arias si Ludwig se hubiera aventado contra ti a golpes y te hubiera dicho que te odia? ¿No te afectaría? Sé que tu también lo quieres…- Otra punzada aun más fuerte.

-Lovino realmente dices puras estupideces…- Reí falsamente, lo volví a mirar con mi seño entrecerrado –Más vale que vayas cerrando tu puto hocico y no le digas nada al viejo, que de eso y se muere de un paro cardiaco… idiota…- Seguí caminando, sin mirar a Lovino.

-¡Eso es lo que te debería decir yo KONOYARO!...-

-¡Aaah! Mo… Eres demasiado molesto y aburrido, no sé como rayos es que dicen que nos parecemos…- Sentí como Lovino me tomaba del hombro y me volteaba rápidamente para pasar su puño sobre mi mejilla. Caí al piso por inercia sobándome el área afectada, abrí los ojos y le mire con odio.

-Yo también me pregunto porque dicen que nos parecemos…-

-Ni siquiera…-

-Somos hermanos…- Me levante y me fui corriendo, aunque no lo diga, a mi me afecta esa frase, desde pequeño siempre me hubiera gustado que Lovino me tratara mejor, o incluso que me dijera "Hermano tranquilo, estoy aquí para protegerte" jamás me ha llamado hermano de buena gana… y duele. Supongo que de ahí viene otro contexto para mi mal humor desde pequeño. Llegue al colegio como pude, vi que los de futbol estaban corriendo alrededor de la escuela, me quede en un lugar hasta que terminaron… perderé mi dignidad con esto, pero debo hacerlo, Ludwig es importante para mi… solo me disculpo con él y me voy a clase, es todo lo que haré.

Vi que se fue a sentar en la sombra de un árbol, tomando agua de su botella y dando un suspiro muy grande, trate de acercarme, pero vi que una de las zorras de las porristas se acerco a él, mejor me voltee y me fui al salón. Al entrar vi que estaba Alejandro hablando con Kiku sobre cualquier cosa, parecía más emocionado… nada mas de que radie felicidad me siento un poco enfermo… ciento que vomitare arcoíris en cualquier momento. Después de un rato entro Ludwig y se sentó, hasta mi lugar se podía oler su shampoo, el cual yo le recomendé para que su cabello se le viera brilloso y destacara más de los jugadores. Sin darme cuenta me le quede viendo por un largo rato.

-Vargas ¿Está poniendo atención?...- Me exalte y voltee al profesor. Creo que me sonroje un poco, mire de reojo a Ludwig el también estaba sonrojado. –Bien seguimos con la clase…-

Toco la campana, hora del almuerzo, trate de nuevo acercarme… tengo que terminar esto de una vez por todas, pero ahora sí, sin interrupciones. –L… Ludwig…- Mierda no tartamudees. El me miro un poco sorprendido, pero bajo la mirada, yo también lo hice. -¿P..Podemos hablar?...- Vi que asintió levemente. –Bueno es que… yo… tu sabrás yo… maldición, no soy bueno con esto… yo… etto…-

-¡Feliciano!...-

-¡VE!...- Grite de miedo y me abrace a Ludwig, y pienso que lo tomo de a mal que, cuando volví a mirarlo tenía el ceño fruncido. –P… perdón… es mejor que me vaya…- Empuje al idiota de Feliks y me dirigí a las canchas. En fin no importaba si me saltaba las clases, mas bien, no me importa saltarme clases, no las necesito… no necesito al idiota de mi hermano… no necesito a mis padres… -No necesito a nadie…-

-¿A nadie?...- Voltee a ver quien se había acercado a mí, era Heracles, un buen compañero. –Se está rumoreando que tu y Ludwig rompieron…- Me exalte ¡¿Qué?! ¿"Terminado"?.

-¿¡A que mierdas te refieres!?...-

-¿Eh? ¿No… estaban saliendo?...- Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza y totalmente sonrojado ¿Quién mierda dijo ese rumor? –Oh… entonces ten cuidado que las chicas y chicos del equipo de futbol quieren hacer que ustedes dos regresen, o algo así… *Bostezo* es todo lo que se hasta ahora…-

-Heracles… dime: ¿Cuándo piensan hacer eso?...- Vi que se estaba durmiendo, pero me importo un bledo.

-No lo sé, no me dijeron a mí…- Me pare rápidamente y fui a la cafetería. Al entrar vi como las porristas se llevaban casi a rastras a Ludwig, aunque sentí mi rabia hervir me calme un poco y fui directo a mi casillero por mi gas pimienta… no me van a atrapar tan fácilmente.

-¡Hey Feliciano!...- Voltee a ver quién era, vi que era ese chico Danés, nombre cual me impostaba un bledo acordarme. –Oye, me dieron este recado de parte de Ludwig…- Jah, típico truco, me hice el inocente, como siempre, y cheque si era la letra de Lud… maldita sea si es su letra.

_Feliciano…_

_Quería preguntarte que ¿si nos podemos ver en los vestidores de hombres del campo de futbol?, quiero hablar contigo seriamente._

_Ludwig._

Maldición. Simplemente maldición. Sin poder moverme por mi mismo, mi cuerpo fue arrastrado a los vestidores de hombres. Cuando llegue me aventaron adentro a pesar de los reclamos de Ludwig nos encerraron sin ninguna escapatoria. Golpee la puerta varias veces. -¡Maldición! ¡Veee! ¡DEJENME SALIR!...- Grite pero lo único que pude recibir fueron risas.

-Lo sentimos pero no saldrán hasta que arreglen sus problemas amorosos, vendremos en dos horas…- Esa había sido la voz de la hermana del gorila de Braginski. Maldición tengo ciertos problemas con los lugares encerrados, soy un poco claustrofóbico.

-Hagas lo que hagas no te sacaran… es mejor que te sientes a esperar…- Escuche la voz de Ludwig un poco temerosa, ese idiota, todo es su culpa.

-¡No me importa! ¡Simplemente no me importa! No me gustan los lugares cerrados y lo sabes… ¿¡Porque no los detuviste!?... Maldición… maldición…- Me senté recargado a la puerta abrazándome a mí mismo, estaba un poco en shock. –Vee… maldición…- ¿¡Porque mierdas mi maldito tic verbal debe de salir ahora!?. –Supongo que no puedo hacer nada… demonios…- Me pare y camine directo a Ludwig, el no me miraba, me duele. –Lovino ya me reclamo lo que le dijiste a Gilbert…- Volteo a verme un poco sorprendido y asustado –No estoy enojado, simplemente… no sé qué decir…- Me senté a su lado y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No… importa, no debí enojarme así de tanto… yo…-

-Si tenias derecho a enojarte, el que no debería ni dignarse a hablarte soy yo… l.. lo… bueno…- Pedir disculpas reales no es mi fuerte que digamos, jamás las he tenido que decir, así que no me importaban mucho realmente, pero esta situación debe de acabar, quiero a Mi Ludwig de vuelta –lo sí…. Ah… Lo…-

-¿Estas tratando de disculparte?...- Mire el rostro de Ludwig, si este tipo no fuera tan blanco podría esconder mejor su sonrojo, se ve tan… gay, ok no Feliciano concéntrate. Asentí, supongo que yo también estaba sonrojado, pero mi cara decía lo contrario. –No tienes porqu…-

-¡Lo siento!...- Lo grite, ¿Por qué siempre grito todo lo que no puedo decir? –Lamento haberte hecho eso, lamento no haberte dado tu lugar como mi mejor amigo, lamento… no haberme dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos…- Yo jamás lloro con sentimiento, pero esta vez fue la excepción. –Yo… Ludwig… me, me duele no poder estar contigo como siempre, no supe cómo tratarte, si después de que salgamos de aquí no me quieres volver a ver, lo entiendo, sé que esto lo provoque yo mismo, así qu…- No pude terminar mi frase ya que sentí los labios de Ludwig pegados con desespero en los míos, yo sin saber que hacer le correspondí como pude, me acostó en la banca de donde estábamos sentados, nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y descanso.

-¡Yo jamás dejaría de hablarte!, no sería capaz ni siquiera de pensar una vida sin ti, te amo Feliciano, no sabe cuánto he tratado de decírtelo sin que mi garganta se le hiciera un nudo o me pusiera tan nervioso que terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez…- No creí que alguna persona me amara como realmente soy, me siento… feliz.

-Ludwig…-

-Te amo, y eso jamás cambiara…-

-Te amo…- Vi que su mirada cambio completamente, de una insegura a una de sorpresa seguida de una feliz, sentí como las lagrimas que le salieron a Ludwig mojaban mi cara, me levante un poco y se las seque con un beso en cada mejilla, le di un último beso en la boca, pero esta vez era uno tierno. –Solo queda una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Ya paso la parte cursi de nuestra historia, y te dije que te ibas a acostar conmigo… al menos no ahora, y menos en un lugar como este… es asqueroso…- Puse una cara de asco al ver el lugar, escuche una pequeña risa de parte de Lud, sonreí y me abrace a él. –Pero podemos ponernos cariñosos si es lo que tú quieres…-

-Siempre arruinas la atmosfera y luego la vuelves a componer ¿Cómo le haces?...-

-No lo sé, talento natural quizá…- Me abrace a él, siendo correspondido.

Supongo que podría empezar desde cero… otra vez.

* * *

*********************************Felicidades *********************************************

**Bien hasta aquí el capi 3! :D bueno quería decirles que ya casi se acaba este fic como los demás :D siii me pone triste ya que este me gusta mucho y lo contemple para que estuviera muy cortito :B bueno espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. No se cuantos capis me falten… asi que será SORPRESA :D**

**No me maten! DX**

**Matta ne**


	4. Chapter 4 Tomame o muere xD

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!bdsiandhiewferbnidfoenqiodmi ferifniren la verdad, amo a mi Feliciano veee…**

**Advertencias: Lemon :D**

**Bueno, a lo que voy.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de su autor Hidekaz sama!**

*****************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?*********************************************************************

**Feliciano POV´s.**

Después de tener esa cursi conversación dentro del desván de pelotas, cuando abrieron la puerta empecé a lanzarles todo lo que tenia al alcance, así aprenderían a no meterse con Feliciano Vargas. Pues ahora estoy en casa en frente del viejo que estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, mientras Lovino estaba viendo la televisión yo trataba de distraerme con un libro de cocina para sacar nuevas recetas, pero aun así no me podía concentrar. Le prometí a Lud que sería yo mismo a partir de ahora, pero no sé cómo empezar y menos con este viejo. –Grr…- Solte un gruñido me levante y me acosté con los pies hacia arriba a un lado de Lovino, estaba viendo Dr. Hause mientras se mensajeaba por celular. Suspire muy alto para llamar su atención, escuche que el viejo removió su periódico y volví a soltar un quejido. Y lo volví a hacer, pero esta vez Lovino me golpeo tirándome al piso. –Deja de estar enviándole mensajes y préstame atención bastardo…- Hice el mismo tono de voz de Lovino, lo cual ya sé que odia que lo haga y me empezó a corretear por toda la casa.

-Lovino, Feliciano… por favor, estoy tratando de leer el periódico…- El viejo se quejaba de que hiciéramos ruido, yo me quejo de que estaba todo silencioso. –Niños…-

Empecé a rodar por el suelo con Lovino como la vez pasada, pero diferente, estábamos riéndonos porque estábamos molestando al viejo. –Tengo hambre…- Lovino se toco el estomago cuando me soltó. –Feliciano… comida…-

-Háztela tu, tengo flojera…- Al viejo se le cayó el periódico cuando me negué a la petición de Lovino, voltee a verlo -¿Qué?...-

-¿Acaso el pequeño Feli acaba de negarse a Lovino?...- Le di una sonrisa sínica, a la cual él me respondió igual. –Es un gran progreso Feliciano…-

-Espera… ¿Qué?...- Abrí los ojos lo más que pude. ¿De qué habla este anciano? -¿De que hablas?...-

-Feliciano, no soy tonto… sé lo que paso…- Se paro y se dirigió hacia mi sentándose en el piso en medio de mi y Lovino –Lamento haberlos presionado con lo de mi enfermedad niños… ustedes son mis amores…- Nos atrajo en un abrazo, yo no sabía si responder o cualquier otra cosa, me deje hacer por el viejo. –El papá de Ludwig escucho todo y me lo dijo… no estoy enojado, más bien estoy pasmado…- Me acaricio la cabeza. –Se que ahora ustedes dos tienen novio…- Escuche que Lovino trago duro, yo también lo hice. Me sentí temeroso por un momento, no sabía cómo iba a actuar…. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Papa… yo…-Lovino trato de decir algo pero se le quedaron las palabras en su boca.

-Les diré porque dejamos Italia y porque ya no ven a su nono…- Mi respiración se quedo corta. –Y también… te explicare él porque eres unos meses menor que Lovino…-

-Eso ya lo sé, yo quiero saber lo de nono…- Replique.

-Pero sé que tienes una idea extraña Feliciano… debí haber ocultado mi diario de sueños mejor…- ¿WHAT THE HELL?.

*****************************************A la junjou ¿mistake?*****************************************************

**Ludwig POV´s.**

-Kesesesesese, entonces vati, le dije a ese idiota que me pasara el balón y así le cayó al señorito, pero a un lado… JUM, en la próxima le caerá yo lo sé…- Mientras mi hermano contaba sus anécdotas del día yo aun mantenía una boba sonrisa desde que me despedí con un beso de Feliciano. Siento como si estuviera en un sueño. Solo y espero que no lo sea.

-Luddy, ¿Tuviste un buen día hoy?...- Mire a mi madre, ella era un poco albina y según me conto mi padre cuando era joven era peor que Gilbert… no me la imagino ya que es una mujer muy linda.

-Bueno… yo…- Mi sonrisa boba se ensancho mas y me sonroje.

-¡Pues yo si se que paso en el día de hoy con west!...- Oh no, mierda… ¡GILBERT NO!. –Pues parece que el pequeño Luddy está enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de ¡Feli-chan! Hasta hoy en la tarde les vi besarse…- Me encoji en mi silla totalmente sonrojado, me sentía nervioso a cualquier reacción de mi vati. O al menos de mi mutti.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Mi pequeño luddy está enamorado! ¡kyaaaaa! ¡Kesesesesesese! Cariño, creo que me debes 500 euros…- Vi que mi vati solo suspiro y saco su chequera. –Kesesesesese, y 500 más ¡ya que fue de Feli-chan! Chiara estará más que contenta cuando le diga que nuestros pequeños bebés están en una relación…-

-Si, si… chicos y es por eso que no apuesto con su madre… me dejara en bancarrota algún día…- Aun estaba sonrojado ¿Qué rayos significaba esto?. –Ludwig, no te preocupes si piensas que te juzgaremos… estas enamorado, es normal, solo que no lleven las cosas demasiado rápido, se que Feliciano debe ser un chico que quiere todo rápido y en caliente…- No entiendo.

-¿Eh?...-

-Luddy, mañana iremos de compras… te comprare un smoking nuevo para que cuando tengas una cena romántica con Feli-chan sea inolvidable…-

-¡Muttii!...- Alce la voz estaba demasiado sonrojado, mis padres están locos, me hundí de nuevo en la silla con las manos en la cara, lo único que escuchaba era la risa de Gilbert y de mi madre muy alta, no sé como vaya ser que Feliciano se entere de que mis padres ya lo saben, y que mi madre fue de chismosa con la suya… me siento terrible.

Al día siguiente mi madre me dijo gritando que me podía tardar todo lo que quisiera y hasta me dio dinero extra para llevar a comer un helado con Feliciano, me siento agobiado. Ojala no le hubiera dicho nada a Gilbert, pero si no le hubiera dicho mi problema con Feliciano no se hubiera arreglado, ¡AAH! No se ya ni que pensar. Pasamos por la avenida y cruzamos, Gilbert vio a Francis y fue corriendo con el dejándome solo, avance un poco mas y vi que en un callejón Lovino y Antonio se estaban comiendo literalmente a besos, me sonroje un poco, ya que me imagine a Feliciano y a mí en esa posición. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, mire hacia atrás y vi que era Yaketharina, me dio mi libreta de literatura, había olvidado que me la pidió. Luego sentí como si me embistieran por detrás, casi caigo si no es porque soy amm… un fortachón. –Luddy, bésame, bésame…- No era el tono de idiota que siempre usaba si no uno más sensual. Vi que la hermana mayor de Iván solo rio divertida y se fue para alcanzar a las demás porristas. -¿Por qué te dio una libreta? ¿Qué quiere contigo? ¿Por qué no me has besado? Abrázame…- Me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre hace lo que quiere conmigo? Le tome de la barbilla y le bese en la mejilla. Vi que entrecerró los ojos, sude frio. –Muy mal Luddy, siempre que nos encontremos es un beso en la boca…- Y sin previo aviso me beso apasionadamente enfrente de los demás alumnos, sentí un Flash y me separe como pude ya que no podía respirar. Voltee a todas partes y vi a Elizabetha riendo como loca con otra chica.

-Feliciano, esto… ¿Quisieras ir a comer helado después de clases?...- Se me pego al brazo como una lapa, asintiendo con la cabeza, lo mire extrañado, estaba un poco serio, bueno hasta que soltó un suspiro con un "Ve". Moví el brazo que tenia atrapado para pasarlo por sus hombros y atraerlo más a mí.

-Ludwig… me dejarías besarte más seguido… aunque estemos en casa de tus padres o en la mía…- Le bese la cabeza.

-Claro…-

Llegamos al colegio y en el momento en el que me senté, el lo hizo en mis piernas diciendo que si alguna chica se me acercaba la mataba, obviamente en italiano, sentí vergüenza, pero todos solo asintieron divertidos con la escena, luego entraron Antonio y Lovino juntos agitados. Feliciano comento algo en italiano haciendo que Lovino se enojara y empezaran a pelearse en italiano, vi que Antonio solo reía al igual que Gilbert. Cuando por fin se calmaron Feliciano le aventó un borrador que hizo que el otro quisiera matarlo, si no fuera porque Antonio tomo de la cintura a Lovino y lo sentó arriba de él. A pesar de que le empezó a maldecir y patalear. Después llego Alejandro con un chico de ultimo grado según nos dijo, el era su sempai, se veía muy sonrojado y para cuando nos dimos cuenta este le beso enfrente de nosotros y se fue dejando atónito a mi amigo. A pesar de las miradas se sentó con nosotros.

La clase paso más de lo normal, cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Feliciano me tomo de la mano para ir al parque para comprar helado, al comprarlos nos sentamos en una de las bancas que estaban desocupadas y empezamos a charlar sobre lo que hacíamos de pequeños, como nuestras travesuras o descubrir las travesuras de Gilbert y Lovino. Reímos y nos besamos antes de despedirnos. –Mi padre y mi madre estuvieron jodiendo toda la mañana de que me cuidara y quien sabe que mas… Tu madre le dijo a la mía, el viejo ya sabía…-

-A mí también me estuvieron molestando toda la mañana…-

-No solo eso, si no también él porque nos habíamos peleado…- Dio un suspiro largo –El viejo se culpo de eso… pero que mas da ya en realidad, eso ya está en el pasado, ahora lo que quiero es baba de Ludwig en mi boca…- Reí nervioso, con un sonrojo acompañándome en el rostro. Después de besarnos un largo rato, fuimos hacia mi casa. Al entrar vi que había una nota con la letra cursiva de mi madre.

_Luddy tu hermano, papá y yo fuimos a ver una película, tienes la casa solaaa, no lo dejes escapar tigre! Volveremos hasta más tarde ya que iremos a cenar tambieeen_

_Atte: Mamá._

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre Feliciano y yo –Ya oíste a mutti, luddy no me dejes escapar, mi tigre fortachón…- Vi como Feliciano corrió escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación, lo perseguí riendo, abrí la puerta y encontré a Feliciano arriba de mi cama con la camisa desabrochada mirándome… mierda… siento algo, bueno que más da.

Me subí arriba de él besándolo necesitadamente, bueno realmente el que necesita atención es otro, pero le prometí a Feliciano que no lo haría con él hasta después. Empecé a acariciar su torso lentamente, baje hasta sus piernas, me detuve. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?...- Mi rostro estaba rojo y nervioso, sudaba en frio. -¡Ludwig!...-

-Lo siento… es que te prometí que sería cuando tu…- Sentí como me tomo la entrepierna con la mano frotándola haciendo que sacara unos quejidos y gemidos.

-Sí, si cuando yo quisiera, y quiero ahora… eres demasiado obvio cuando tienes un pene de ese tamaño Lud…- Me sonroje a más no poder, Feliciano es demasiado descarado, siempre arruina el momento. Cambiamos de posiciones ahora yo estaba abajo y Feliciano empezó a bajarme la cremallera del pantalón. Saco mi sexo y empezó a estimularlo con su lengua, empecé a dar gemidos de placer, Feliciano sabe que mi fantasía sexual ha sido eso que me miren inocentemente cuando me estén haciendo sexo oral, maldita sea la hora en la que me enganche en la pornografía. Le tome de la cabeza mientras lo hacía, sentí que me iba a venir, cuando lo hice manche toda la cara de Feliciano. Este solo se lamio los labios y trago lo que había en su boca, lo tumbe ahora el debajo de mi, le quite los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, yo estaba ardiendo, mi erección había vuelto. –Lud, eres un chico malo amore mio…- Lo volví a besar, tome con mi mano el miembro de Feliciano y lo empecé a estimular lo menos rudo posible. Cada vez que soltaba un gemido me hacia excitarme más.

Le abrí las piernas y ensalive dos dedos con mi boca, empecé a tocar la entrada de Feliciano lentamente, me excitaba como se retorcía de placer debajo de mi, empecé a meter un dedo -¿No te duele?...- Negó aun con los ojos dilatados. Inserte el segundo dedo, dio un quejido de dolor, cuando iba a sacarlos detuvo mi mano y negó, continúe dando movimientos circulares, cuando pensé que ya estaba su entrada dilatada introduje mi miembro, Feliciano se siente tan caliente y tan estrecho. –Kugh…-

-L… Lud… Ludwig… muévete de una maldita vez, no me importa si me lastimas… quiero sentirte más profundo…- Me sonroje desmesuradamente, tome una de mis almohadas y la puse debajo de la cadera de Feliciano, este enredo sus piernas en mi, sus manos estaban en mis brazos. –Estoy listo…- Empecé a moverme lentamente, a mí también me dolía ya que estaba muy estrecho.

-Estas… muy… guh!... ¡Estrecho!...- A como gemíamos los dos, aumentaba el ritmo de embestidas, los gritos eróticos que daba Feliciano me excitaban aun mas, sin el menor cuidado puse a Feliciano en cuatro y pegándolo a mi cuerpo lo embestí mas, mas y mas fuerte hasta que sentí que mi éxtasis llegaría en cualquier momento. Fui más rápido.

-Lud… Lud… ¡Duele!... ¡Espera!... gaah! ¡Estoy sangrando Ludwig! ¡ESPERAaaaah!...- Me vine dentro de él, caímos rendidos en mi cama, nos sentamos apoyándonos de la cabecera. Vi las piernas de Feliciano y vi que tenía líquido rojo saliendo de su entrada el cual estaba combinado con mi semen. –Maldición… duele…-

-Lo siento, pero cuando me dijiste que parara ya no podía bello…- Lo abrace y le bese en los labios. –Esta es mi primera vez… supongo que sería hacer el amor ¿no?...- Me sonrió pícaramente y me dio un pico.

-Claro, es obvio que si es conmigo siempre será hacer el amor… Te amo Ludwig…-

-Yo también te amo Feliciano…- Nos volvimos a besar hasta quedarnos dormidos abrazados, siento como si esto sea un sueño… el mejor sueño que eh tenido en mi vida.

********************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?****************************

**Gracias por leer :D :B :B**

**Acepto de todo**

**Matta ne**


	5. Chapter 5 Final :B

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa**

**Tiempo sin actualizar, como es domingo dia de descanso pa mi (voy a la prepa hasta los sabados) puedo hacer esto wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi wiwi**

**Amo a mi feli bitchy :B y a mi luddy lindo lindo, bueno shaaa…**

**Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz-sama! **

**Capitulo Final! :B**

************************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?*******************************

**Ludwig POV´s **

No pensé que una amistad de muchos años terminaría en el momento de nuestra primera pelea para pasar a la etapa de "más que amigos" y ser pareja, y que después de eso llegara el día en el que estoy aquí, frente a mis familiares y amigos vestidos todos formalmente.

Después de que terminamos la secundaria regresamos a Europa porque quería entrar a la escuela militar, cosa que no le agrado en nada a Feliciano ya que tenía que ausentarme por todo el periodo de preparatoria y universidad hospedándome ahí mismo, mi padre estaba orgulloso de la decisión que tome, ya que mi abuelo fue un general muy bueno en su tiempo, más bien vengo de una familia con términos militares a excepción de mi padre y tía. Mi madre fue comandante, en la escuela no estuve solo ya que a Gilbert lo metieron a la fuerza para que se "compusiera" y fuera "Más serio" cosa que no sucedió y solo hizo que su ego aumentara. Recuerdo muy bien la cara de Feliciano al momento de irme, era un día antes de la bienvenida que nos daban a todos los nuevos cadetes.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!...- Feliciano a pesar de ser como era, en sus ojos pude ver que estaba muy angustiado. -¿Y si te golpean? Y si… ¿Y si te hacen algo peor?... no quiero que vengas todo jodido y tenga que decirte "Te lo dije!"…- Estábamos en su habitación de su casa en Italia, había viajado hasta allá porque en Nápoles estaba la escuela que quería. Me acerque a él para limpiarle las pequeñas y casi imprevisibles lágrimas que soltaban sus ojos, le bese en la comisura de los labios lentamente. –Maldición… ¿Por qué rayos no escogiste algo más simple como Antonio?, a Lovino le toca el chico traumado con tomates que va a ser líder de una empresa de quien sabe qué y a mí me toco el traumado con la milicia… esto es un fiasco…- Se que lo que dice es porque está muy triste y porque simplemente es… él.

-Ya… Feliciano sabes que siempre desee entrar a esa escuela, y fue muy genial que me aceptaran después de una pequeña prueba…- Vi que inflo las mejillas dando un bufido. –Entonces… bueno… vine aquí a despedirme y a decirte que volveré por ti pero con una medalla y un puesto grande en el ejercito…- Volvió a dar un bufido. –Cuando regrese te contare todo lo que pase y… podrás presumirme si quieres… como lo haces siempre sin mi permiso…- Me volteo a ver de reojo antes de tumbarme completamente a la cama y subirse encima de mí para abrazarme. -¿Feliciano?...-

-Mas te vale regresar ileso y con algo que haga que te perdone por dejarme muchos años… ¿De acuerdo?...- Le acaricie el cabello y el levanto la mirada. –Realmente… no quiero que te vayas…- Nos levantamos un poco en su cama y nos abrazamos, podía percibir el olor a jabón del cabello de Feli… era a arándano… el odia el arándano.

-Nos escribiremos cartas, como esas películas de guerra que te gustan tanto…-

-¡Esto es totalmente diferente! No estamos en guerra, pero… seria romántico hacer eso, y más te vale que te cuides ese culo y que quede claro ¡Que es solo mío!...- Le bese en la cabeza, sentí como apretaba mas su abrazo, como aferrándose a mí. Para ser una situación de despedida Feliciano jamás abandonaría su forma de ser. –Eres mío ¿Verdad?...- Me miro con sus ojos brillantes.

-Tanto como tu eres mío…- Nos besamos un momento, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que me digas cuando tomes mis cosas! ¡¿Dónde carajo esta mi perfume caro?!...-

-¡JODER! ¿No puedes tocar antes de entrar bastardo?...-

-¡No porque tomas mis cosas sin permiso! ¿Por qué hacerte caso?...-

-Lovi, Ya empezó tu programa favorito… eh…- Si… La peleas entre estos dos ya se me hicieron tan naturales como ver a Lovino maldiciendo a todo el mundo porque Antonio no le ha llamado en una hora.

-Porque harás todo lo que yo quiera hasta que muera, así que te jodes…-

-Ni en un millón de años Bastardo di merda…-

-¡¿Eh!? No te entiendo nada porque solo oigo estupideces salir de tu boca…- Lovino se aventó sobre Feliciano… por tercera vez en el día… esto es cansado. Yo y Antonio separamos a los hermanos aun maldiciéndose entre si. –Argh! Odio que el idiota de Lovino entre así a mi habitación…-

-Creo que deberías dejar de tomar sus cosas sin permiso…- Sentí la mirada oscura de Feliciano sobre mí, empecé a sudar en frio.

-¿De qué puto lado estas?...- Desvié mi mirada, estaba aterrorizado, jamás hagan enojar a Feliciano Vargas… que sufrirán agonía eterna. -¿Qué no te tenias que ir?...- A pesar de que su respuesta fue brusca vi que estaba sonrojado.

Me acerque a el tomándolo de la cintura para poder besarle como si fuera en una película de Hollywood, todo iba bien hasta que sentí un flash en mi cara, levante la mirada y era mi madre con la de Feliciano viendo la cámara y gritando como locas aficionadas, me sonroje mucho y solté a Feliciano. –Luddy, es hora de irnos… esta foto la imprimiré y te la mandare por correspondencia cuando estés en el colegio…- No sé si se podía sonrojar mas, pero aun así me puse peor que un tomate.

Al estar en la puerta Feliciano empezó a llorar y a mí también me dieron ganas de hacerlo pero tengo que soportar estar casi 10 años sin poder verlo en el colegio.

Las primeras semanas me las pasaba haciendo los deberes y de todo con tal de no recordar a Feliciano, cuando me llego mi primera correspondencia era una caja grande y era para mí y Gilbert la abrimos, contenía caja de galletas caseras, la foto que tomo mi madre y cartas, extrañamente venia una desde Hungría la cual antes de abrirla me fue arrebatada por Gilbert yéndose corriendo a una esquina a leerla, se me hizo extraño pero no le tome importancia, leí la de mis padres sobre que nos extrañaban mucho y demás cosas, luego toco la que me envió Feliciano, fue totalmente tan… cursi que no creí sonrojarme así, mis compañeros de habitación se acercaron para checar si no estaba enfermo. Y así fue cada mes: Galletas, cartas de nuestros padres, la carta extraña de Gilbert y la de Feliciano, como siempre me mandaba pastelillos u otras cosas lo hacía a montón así que lo compartíamos con todos nuestros compañeros. –Hey Ludwig, ¿Sabías que gracias a ti tenemos la semana dulce?...- Un chico Brasileño, el único de América estaba a un lado de mi y siempre me ayudaba a repartir de todo. Negué con la cabeza. –Cada vez que recibes algo nos alegras el día ya que comeremos algo dulce y rico después de mucho tiempo… tu novia debe estar muy hermosa cuando cocina ¿No crees?...- Me sonroje al recordar a Feliciano cuando cocinaba, realmente me encanta su sonrisa cada vez que esta frente una estufa o un lienzo. –Cuéntanos Lud, como se llama tu linda novia…-

-Kesesesesese, ¡Luciano! La linda novia de West no es mujer…- Hay no ¡GILBERT! –Es su mejor amigo que es un excelente Chef! Deberías probar el pastel que le hizo de cumpleaños al awesome yo, era supermegahiperdelicioso…- Suspire aliviado, pensé que mi hermano diría que tenia novio, no quería que me vieran raro mis compañeros.

-Oh, ¿Te refieres al chico de la foto de Ludwig con el que se está besando?, pensé que era chica…- Quiero morir. –Muy lindo, la verdad…-

Esto no podía ser peor.

**************************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?*************************************

El día de mi graduación fue memorable para mis padres, a mis ahora 26 años ya tenía un titulo de general, pero primero me darían una pequeña jornada de vacaciones, después de darme mi diploma y demás cosas fuimos a un restaurante elegante a comer, pasando luego por el centro comercial donde mi madre quería hacer una de sus tantas apuestas con mi padre, pero esta vez no era sobre mí, sino que sobre Gilbert –A sí que madre, los veré en un par de horas que Awesome yo tiene cosas que hacer…- Y sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta mi madre lo siguió y mi padre como al igual que yo por inercia seguimos a mi madre y ahí vimos a Elizabetha Hevebary recibir de un beso en la boca a mi hermano, ohh… esas cartas eran de ella. Qué extraño, pensé que se odiaban, pero creo que es como dicen, "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Después de que mi madre cachara a Gilbert y gritarlo a los 4 vientos yo quise dar un paseo por el edificio encontrándome con una joyería, mire los collares y pensé en comprarle uno a Feliciano, pero mi vista se fijo en los anillos de compromiso, mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que mi madre no me estaba siguiendo, entre y pedí precios y modelos, había uno que me llamo mucho la atención. Era no muy grande ni muy pequeño, la joya que tenía en medio relucía hermosa y con un poco de vergüenza la pedí ya que unas mujeres me estaban viendo y cuchicheando a mis espaldas sobre lo valiente que soy o algo así.

Esa noche íbamos a cenar en la casa de Feliciano, al fin lo tendría en mis brazos después de tanto tiempo, guardando la pequeña cajita en mi chaqueta me dirigí a encontrarme con mi familia para irnos a la casa Vargas, Elizabetha venía con nosotros, era el cumpleaños de Feliciano y ella estaba invitada también, se supone que Roderich, nuestro primo también pero no podía venir desde Rusia hasta acá porque tenía concierto. Llegamos a un restaurante, que por lo visto era muy elegante, así que íbamos todos trajeados. Saludamos a nuestros conocidos como a los padres de Feliciano, Antonio estaba con su familia, la que había formado con Lovino, habían adoptado a una niña y un bebé en brazos que hace poco había nacido ya que rentaron un vientre. Antonio no podía estar más que feliz. Fui a saludar a Lovino por cortesía, se contuvo de decirme algún insulto porque sus pequeños estaban ahí, mientras que Antonio me saludaba animado al igual que Gilbert. –Lovino… esto… ¿Dónde está Feliciano?...- El me miro con una ceja levantada y luego me apunto a la cocina. Le agradecí y fui directo al lugar dicho.

Estaba repleto de personas y olores deliciosos, busque como pude a mi Feliciano, cuando por fin lo encontré el me miro y corrió a abrazarme. -¡Ludwig! ¡Viniste, Viniste! ¡Te dije que vendría Francis!...- Lo apreté en un abrazo no muy fuerte para no lastimarlo oliendo de nuevo esa esencia a arándano, sin titubear o dudar nos besamos aun tirados en el suelo.

-Hey… dejen eso para más tarde, que ahora el cumpleañero debe ir afuera, yo me encargo desde aquí Feli…- Nos levantamos y tomados de la mano nos despedimos de Francis y fuimos con los invitados, al estar en nuestra mesa mi querido Feliciano no paro de hablar sobre que tenia exposiciones en toda Europa dentro de un mes, pero le daba flojera ir, nuestras manos no se habían separado en todo ese momento, metí mi mano al bolsillo en el que tenia la cajita con el anillo, aun seguía en su lugar. Feliciano llamo la atención a todos para dar un brindis por su nuevo sobrino y por mi graduación. -¡Salud!...-

-Antes de que todos tomen sus asientos quiero que me acompañen en esto…- Feliciano me miro un poco sorprendido cuando alce mi voz después de él, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacía y creo que le asusto un poco, ante la mirada de todos saque la pequeña caja y me arrodille sobre una pierna mirando directo a los ojos de Feliciano el cual estaba sonrojado. –Feliciano, ante todos nuestros amigos y familiares te quiero preguntar… ¿Te casarías conmigo?...- Vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salto a abrazarme diciéndome en el oído que aceptaba, cuando se separo un momento y me levante le puse el anillo y le bese.

-¡Kesesesesesese! ¡Vivan los novios!...- Todos gritaron seguido de Gilbert, Elizabetha fue la primera en abrazar a Feliciano y pedir que le mostrara el anillo.

Ya pasada la noche me quede en el departamento de soltero que tenia Feliciano en la ciudad, acomodamos todos sus regalos en la pequeña sala, mientras miraba uno que otro le tome por la cintura oliendo su cuello, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándome espacio y poder besar su cuello, le cargue en estilo princesa y nos perdimos en su habitación, los deseos de estar el uno con el otro eran demasiado grandes que no dormimos hasta apenas se ocultaba la luna. Y al despertar Feliciano empezó a abrir sus regalos como niño pequeño. –Sabes…- Mire hacia él con uno de los tres vinos de regalo en mis manos. –Nadie me ha regalado algo tan especial en la vida, debo agradecer a tus padres…-

-¿Por el vino de 80 años?...- Dije con una sonrisa, el rio por lo bajo mientras me hacia una seña para sentarme en el sofá y él en mis piernas quedando frente a frente.

-No idiota, el que te hayan traído al mundo y dejar que tu y yo estemos juntos es el mejor regalo en el mundo… bueno, también el vino…- Reímos un poco y luego nos besamos.

Sin duda el amor que le tengo crece día con día y es por eso que ahora frente a nuestros familiares y amigos estamos tomados de la mano esperando las indicaciones del juez. –Y por el poder que me otorga el estado de Venecia, los declaro mar…-

-¿Podemos pasar esa parte? Ya quiero besarlo…- Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon, al igual que el juez poso una sonrisa y le asintió a Feliciano. –Que bueno… ¡Kuss!...- Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me atrapo en un beso, después reaccione y le tome por la cadera atrayéndolo más, siento que Elizabetha tendrá mucho nuevo material para su blog. Después de muchos flashes y aplausos nos dirigimos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo, el cual Feliciano se encargo de hacer los preparativos, me dijo textualmente "_Tu solo encárgate de estar guapo para mí y solo para mi, que de lo demás me encargo yo_" y bueno, no tuve otra opción que aceptar, lo único que escogimos juntos fue nuestros trajes, yo de negro y Feliciano de blanco.

La noche sin duda fue hermosa, a pesar de mi vergüenza acepte bailar con Feliciano en medio de la pista, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mis padres bailar al igual que mi hermano y mi ahora cuñada Elizabetha, a Antonio y Lovino con su hija en medio bailando, los padres de Feliciano cuidando al pequeño Andrés, a mi primo Roderich dirigiendo la pequeña orquesta que le ofreció a Feliciano de regalo de bodas, todos parecían felices, pero el que estaba más feliz de todos era Feliciano que se había recostado sobre mi pecho aun bailando. –Ve…-

-¿Pasa algo?...-

-Quiero tener un hijo…-

-Amm… podemos adoptar…-

-Sí, pero también quiero uno con mi sangre y uno con la sangre de luddy…- Le bese en cabello. –Pero quiero muchos, muchos hijos…- Le tome de la barbilla y le bese.

-Lo que mi esposo quiera…- La música siguió sonando hasta que termino la pieza, nos miramos a los ojos.

-Ti amo…-

-Ich lieb dich…-

Y como si se escribiera otra página de mi vida, di vuelta para un nuevo capítulo en el cual Feliciano aparecerá como mi centro del universo también como mi única debilidad y claro… nuestros futuros hijos también, lo que si me digo es que… no pensé que mi vida fuera un "Inocente ¿misterio?".

**Fin.**

*****************************************A la junjou ¿Mistake?********************************************************

**Enserio muuuuuuchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia como también dejaron sus reviews, es mi primera historia finalizada LOL :D espero que la hayan disfrutado de todo corazón, joder lo que hace una cuando se come una barra de chocolate, dos hot dogs y una coca light (por la dieta) xD **

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Kyary**

** .paredo**

**Guest**

**Maddy Skellington Liddel**

**World-Yaoi-XD**

**Landstay22**

**Reiko Ritsuko Hetalia**

**Klaudia14**

**NekoSan20196**

**Claudette de Lioncourt**

**My-chile-is-awesome (XD el nombre me mato LOL)**

**A los que pusieron a la historia Follow y Favoritos y a mi computadora a chuchin el perro de plastic de la suerte y mi araña de plastic Chibikyubibabychan2 :D y tambien a miraunaabeja :D**

**Sin duda muchas gracias :D**


End file.
